


Hand to hand

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Smitten Original Percival Graves, theseus is just so proud of his little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: I have a prompt if you are interested: So pretty much everyone thinks ( exept Theseus) that Newt can not fight in hand to hand combat like his brother, but one day a nomaj (or wizard your choise) threatens Newt or someone that he cares about and he just snaps and beats his ass. Plus if could write everyones reactions (you can choose a ship if you want)





	Hand to hand

Normally Percival wouldn’t agree to meet one of his future employees in a bar, but Theseus asked because Newt was a little shy and it’d make things easier for him. Also, Percival owed him that since he had been found thanks to Newt.

So now he’s sitting at a table in a bar, wondering if the Scamander brothers are always that late or if they have forgotten about him.

But then a beautiful thing with green eyes and reddish curls sits next to him and Percival blinks thinking that who cares about the Scamanders anyway… He should just focus on the wizard that's–

“‘Seus hasn’t arrived yet?”

Percival curses internally, he knew he should look at a picture of Newt before meeting him, that would’ve prepared him. Because he just can’t date his employee, can he?

Besides, Theseus would probably kill him.

Although he’s the Director of Magical Security, a traitorous voice in his head reminds him, he can do whatever he wants.

“No… He hasn’t. Are you sure he’s gonna come?”

Newt nods and Percival knows something’s wrong with him because the last thing he wants is for Theseus to come.

“Oh, sorry!” Newt blushes adorably, finally looking at him in the eye. “I’m Newt Scamander, but you can call me Newt.”

“Percival Graves,” he shakes the other’s hand. You can call me whatever you want, he thinks and feels embarrassed of himself. Instead he adds: “And just Percival will do.”

Newt smiles shyly at him and Percival has to remind himself he has decided not to date him and yet…

“What would you like to drink?”

“Firewhiskey, just like me, right little one?”

Percival tries not to look too disappointed when Theseus joins them.

“I still think you’ll be better at the Ministry,” but Theseus is making really hard for Percival to be glad to see him again, especially after comments like that.

“I hate to admit it, but MACUSA doesn’t know much about magical creatures, Newt. We need someone like you,” Percival says, ignoring the way Theseus narrows his eyes at him.

But Newt doesn’t seem to be paying attention, he’s staring at a man in the corner, a man that looks like he’s hitting something invisible.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Percival doesn’t have time to reply, because suddenly Newt’s right next to that man, talking to him like he’s upset.

A protective instinct spreads all over him and Percival doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Theseus grabs his arm to stop him from approaching Newt.

“Sit down, Graves. This is going to be fun,” Theseus assures, grinning at the scene. He looks so calm and relaxed that Percival wonders if he’s alright.

“But–”

“Newt’s going to be fine, trust me.”

The wizard looks angry, so much he just runs towards Newt, forgetting about his wand and when Percival’s ready to use wandless magic, his jaw drops as he watches Newt taking the man’s arm and flipping him over his shoulder.

Theseus smirks.

The wizard gets up, livid, he moves closer to Newt again, but the magizoologist just rolls his eyes, sighs and punches the other right in the face before he can grab his wand. He’s back on the floor, completely unconscious.

Everyone around stares in shock and Percival swears he sees a wizard move his chair slightly at the side, like he wants to put some distance between him and Newt.

It’s so weird Newt’s ability to fight has the opposite effect on him, because Percival Graves is really struggling not to walk towards Newt and kiss him senseless.

Then Newt gets on his knees, looking at a spot not so far from him and he just starts talking. Percival is a bit confused, until a creature appears out of nowhere; he only recognizes the demiguise because he’s been reading Newt’s book.

He picks up the creature and goes back to their table.

“I’ll take this girl to Dougal’s habitat,” he tells them, leaving the case on the floor, opening it with a movement of his wand. “It’ll be a minute.”

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Theseus says once Newt disappears into the case.

“He’s perfect,” Percival blurts out, watching in amusement as Theseus realizes what’s going on.

“Don’t even think about it, Graves!”

“Can I court him?”

“No.”

“Too bad ‘cause I’m doing it anyway.”


End file.
